Idina Menzel
Idina Menzel is an American actress and singer. Biography Born Idina Mentzel in Syosset, New York, she worked as a wedding and Bar Mitzvah singer whilst studying at Tisch School of the Arts. She made her professional theatre debut in Rent, for which she received a Tony Award nomination and later won the award for her portrayal of Elphaba in Wicked. A professional singer and musical theatre actress, Menzel also appeared in a number of "straight" roles, including in Ask the Dust and Enchanted. She also voiced the ice-powered Queen Elsa in the animated film Frozen. Singing A performer of stage musicals who has also released several solo albums including Still I Can't Be Still and I Stand, Menzel first attracted notice for her role as Maureen Johnson in Rent, a part she would reprise for the film version. She went on to appear in the original casts of The Wild Party and Summer of '42 before achieving lasting success playing Elphaba in Wicked. As well as her stage work, Menzel also sang onscreen, including in her recurring role as Shelby Corcoran on Glee, and most memorably performing the award-winning song "Let It Go" in Frozen. Film Rent (2005) *Seasons of Love *Over the Moon (solo) *La Vie Boheme (contains solo lines) *Take Me or Leave Me (duet) *Goodbye Love (contains solo lines) *Finale B/No Day But Today *Seasons of Love B (Reprise) *La Vie Boheme B (Reprise) *I'll Cover You (Reprise)/Seasons Of Love Frozen (2013) *For the First Time in Forever (duet) *Let It Go (solo) *For the First Time in Forever (reprise)(duet) Frozen Fever (2015) *Making Today a Perfect Day (contains solo lines) Television Sunset Beach (1997) *Follow If You Lead (solo) Glee (2010) *I Dreamed a Dream (duet) *Poker Face (duet) *Funny Girl (solo) *Somewhere (duet) *I Am a Shining Star (duet) *You and I (duet) *Constant Craving (contains solo lines) *Next to Me (duet) Chelsea Lately (2012) *Where or When (duet) Stage Rent (1996)(originated the role) *Over the Moon (solo) *La Vie Boheme A (contains solo lines) *La Vie Boheme B *Seasons of Love A *Happy New Year A (contains solo lines) *Happy New Year B (contains solo lines) *Seasons of Love B *Goodbye Love (contains solo lines) *Finale A *Finale B The Wild Party (2000)(originated the role) *Look at Me Now (solo) *Poor Child (contains solo lines) *The Juggernaut (contains solo lines) *The Life of the Party (solo) *Listen to Me (contains solo lines) *Let Me Drown (contains solo lines) Aida (2000) *Every Story is a Love Story (solo) *My Strongest Suit (contains solo lines) *My Strongest Suit (Reprise)(duet) *Not Me (contains solo lines) *A Step Too Far (contains solo lines) *I Know the Truth (solo) *Every Story is a Love Story (Reprise)(solo) Summer of '42 (2000)(originated the rule) *Little Did I Dream (duet) *The Walk (duet) *Like They Used To (duet) *Someone to Dance With Me (duet) *Promise of the Morning (solo) Hair (2001) *I Believe in Love (contains solo lines) *Easy to Be Hard (solo) *Good Morning Starshine (contains solo lines) *The Flesh Failures (Let the Sunshine In)(contains solo lines) Funny Girl (2002) *I'm the Greatest Star (solo) *Cornet Man (contains solo lines) *His Love Makes Me Beautiful (contains solo lines) *I Want to Be Seen With You Tonight (duet) *People (solo) *You Are Woman (duet) *Don't Rain on My Parade (solo) *Sadie, Sadie (contains solo lines) *Rat-Tat-Tat-Tat (contains solo lines) *Who Are You Now? (solo) *The Music That Makes Me Dance (solo) *Don't Rain on My Parade (reprise)(solo) Wicked (2003)(originated the role) *The Wizard and I (duet) *What is this Feeling? (contains solo lines) *Something Bad (duet) *Dancing Through Life (contains solo lines) *I'm Not That Girl (solo) *The Wizard and I (reprise)(duet) *One Short Day (contains solo lines) *Defying Gravity (contains solo lines) *The Wicked Witch of the East (contains solo lines) *Wonderful (duet) *As Long as You're Mine (duet) *No Good Deed (solo) *For Good (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Hair (2004) See What I Wanna See (2005)(originated the role) Chess (2008) *What a Scene! What a Joy (duet) *Commie Newspapers (duet) *Press Conference (contains solo lines) *Difficult and Dangerous Times (contains solo lines) *Quartet (A Model of Decorum and Tranquility)(contains solo lines) *Florence and Molokov (duet) *1956 (Budapest is Rising)(contains solo lines) *Nobody's Side (solo) *Mountain Duet (contains solo lines) *Florence Quits (duet) *Heaven Help My Heart (solo) *You and I (duet) *The Deal (No Deal)(contains solo lines) *I Know Him So Well (duet) *Endgame (contains solo lines) *You and I (Reprise)(duet) *Walter and Florence (solo) *Anthem (Finale)(contains solo lines) Live: Barefoot at the Symphony (2012) *Life of the Party (solo) *I'm Not That Girl (solo) *Love for Sale/Roxanne (solo) *Funny Girl/Don't Rain on My Parade (solo) *Asleep on the Wind (solo) *No Day But Today (solo) *Poker Face (solo) *Look To The Rainbow (solo) *Good Morning, Walker/I Feel So Smoochie (solo) *Where or When (duet) *Heaven Help My Heart (solo) *For Good (solo) *Defying Gravity (solo) *The Way We Were (solo) *Tomorrow (solo) If/Then (2014)(originated the role) *If (contains solo lines) *What the Fuck? (duet) *Here I Go (duet) *Surprise *The First of Forever (contains solo lines) *I Hate You (duet) *You Learn to Live Without (duet) *Always Starting Over (solo) *Finale Albums Still I Can't Be Still (1998) *Minuet (solo) *Larissa's Lagoon (solo) *Follow If You Lead (solo) *All of the Above (solo) *Still I Can't Be Still (solo) *Think Too Much (solo) *Planet Z (solo) *Fool Out of Me (solo) *Reach (solo) *Straw Into Gold (solo) *Heart on My Sleeve (solo) Camp (2003) *How I Shall See You Through My Tears (solo) *The Want of a Nail (solo) Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carol's for a Cure Vol 5 (2003) *I Saw Three Ships (solo) Here (2004) *Here (solo) *You'd Be Surprised (solo) *If I Told You (solo) *Penny (solo) *Once Upon A Time (solo) *So Beautiful (solo) Music From and Inspired by Desperate Housewives (2005) *Damsel in Distress (solo) Genius & Friends (2005) *I Will Be There (duet) Beowulf (2007) *A Hero Comes Home (solo) Rhydian (2008) *What If (duet) I Stand (2008) *I Stand (solo) *Better to Have Loved (solo) *Brave (solo) *Gorgeous (solo) *Where Do I Begin (solo) *Don't Let Me Down (solo) *I Feel Everything (solo) *Forever (solo) *My Own Worst Enemy (solo) *Perfume and Promises (solo) *Defying Gravity (solo) *God Give Me Strength (solo) *Let Me Fall (solo) Elaine Paige and Friends (2010) *Take a Bow (duet) Inspiration: A Tribute to Nat King Cole (2013) *When I Fall in Love (duet) Holiday Wishes (2014) *Do You Hear What I Hear (solo) *The Christmas Song (solo) *Baby It's Cold Outside (duet) *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (solo) *All I Want for Christmas Is You (solo) *What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? (solo) *December Prayer (solo) *When You Wish upon a Star (solo) *Silent Night (solo) *River (solo) *Holly Jolly Christmas (solo) *White Christmas (solo) *Mother's Spiritual (solo) *Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow (solo) Gallery stillcantstill.jpg|'Still I Can't Be Still.' menzelkate.jpg|'Kate' in The Wild Party. menzelamneris.jpg|'Amneris' in Aida. menzeldorothy.jpg|'Dorothy' in Summer of '42. menzelelphaba.jpg|'Elphaba' in Wicked. menzelhere.jpg|'Here.' menzelwife.jpg|'The Wife' in See What I Wanna See. geniusfriends.jpg|'Genius & Friends.' menzelmaureen.jpg|'Maureen Johnson' in Rent. beowulffilm.jpg|'Beowulf.' rhydian.jpg|'Rhydian.' menzelistand.jpg|'I Stand.' menzelflorence.jpg|'Florence Vassy' in Chess. paigeandfriends.jpg|'Elaine Paige and Friends.' menzelshelby.jpg|'Shelby Corcoran' in Glee. barefootsymphony.jpg|'Live: Barefoot at the Symphony.' menzelelsa.jpg|'Elsa' in Frozen. inspirationnatkingcole.jpg|'Inspiration: A Tribute to Nat King Cole.' menzelelizabeth.jpg|'Elizabeth' in If/Then. Menzel, Idina Menzel, Idina Menzel, Idina